One Freaky Fangirl
by ILovetheTalkingClock
Summary: Mettaton and Napstablook find themselves captured by a deranged fangirl and are forced to eat highly addictive fast food for the entire month. (CONTAINS EXPANSION AND FORCE FEEDING. ON HIATUS.)
1. Chapter 1

(WARNING: This fanfic is a disturbingly dark and realistic Undertail fat fetish story. If you don't like that idea, I heavily advise you to look back and not waste your time spewing useless hate. Remember: Kinkshaming is still bullying.)

Ok, where should we begin? How about… once upon a time…

…

How many times have you heard THAT to begin a story? Let's try something else. What do we got? Let's see… oh! I know! Here's how to open a fanfic!

[Cue Star Wars opening, but with the fanfic's title in the Star Wars font.]

No, no, I don't think so… sounds too familiar, doesn't it?

[Cut to a book about to open.]

Oh, no! Not the book! How many of you have seen opening the book before?! Close the book! We're not doing that! How about we go where it all took a turn for the worse…

"Mettaton….. please wake up….."

Mettaton awoke to a huge headache, a wonderful smell, and near complete darkness. All he remembered was giving a snake monster an autograph and then he was knocked in the head. Coming to his senses, the robot looked around. He found his ghost cousin Napstablook looking at him.

"Blooky? Where are we?"

"I don't know… but I think it was that fan's doing…"

"Let's try to find a light."

Sure enough, Mettaton found a switch and turned it on to reveal everything. The walls were made from a silver yet clean steel. The smell was coming from a large similar colored box with a door, connected to a wall. One of the walls was actually a large, clear mirror. The door to the room was locked. Napstablook found a pile of disks and put one simply labeled "1" in a nearby music stereo. Out came a lustful sounding, whispery female voice.

"Hello Mettaton, hello Napstablook. If you are hearing this. You may have a lot of questions. If you're wondering what you're doing here, allow me to explain. My name is Preyy, and I've been a fan of you ever since I've discovered you. I knocked you both unconscious and I'm very sorry, but it was all for you to participate in a fantasy I want to make be finally real. I've had a weird obsession for quite a long time now, and drawing it wasn't enough for me… what I want you to do next is to open the silver box on the wall. Do so for a fan please?"

The disk ended and there was a clang in said box. Mettaton was reluctant but decided to go to the box and open it anyway. He was surprised to find what seemed to be a large box of fried chicken strips. No doubt meant for him and Napstablook. They both grabbed a strip for themselves and reluctantly took a bite…

It was delicious!

After chowing down the strips in their hands, they grabbed more and gorged on the chicken-y meal. The box was rather large, and there were a lot of chicken strips inside. The two devoured the chicken until there was none left. They wanted more but at the same time were full. Mettaton looked at the mirror and rubbed his now tight, stuffed gut. This wasn't like him… he then had a feeling in his stomach that he didn't want to feel especially now. Looking for a nearby bucket, it was too late and he puked up some of what once was the delicious fried chicken. Still feeling sick, he lied down to sleep the aching feeling off, with Napstablook following suit.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Mettaton woke up once again, in the same room from yesterday. The robot felt his now slightly flabby abdomen. He also rubbed his thighs, now a bit wider than usual. Frowning, he looked at Napstablook, who was looking down at his now rounder shape. Mettaton got to his cousin and hugged him, "Don't worry, darling… we'll get out of this… I hope.."

Suddenly, they both felt hunger in their bodies. This was not genuine hunger, but a strong form of desire, as if they hadn't eaten in months, even though they ate a lot yesterday. The two fought the urge not to devour each other when there was another clang in the steel box. Desperately, the cousins opened the box door and open the cardboard container inside. It was a 20-pack of double-patty burgers, with everything on them. Mettaton took 10, Napstablook taking the other half.

They chowed down on their share of the beef meal, never stopping once until they finished entirely. Afterwards, both of them felt like they were going to burst. Mettaton looked at the mirror once again, his belly even bigger than the last time. On the first day, it stuck out just 2 or 3 inches more than prior to the imprisonment. Now, it was the size of a basketball. He just slightly squeezed the gut… then immediately wished he hadn't.

Hunching over, he vomited on the floor where the puddle of thrown-up chicken was. The robot immediately felt hungry again afterwards, and the urges also struck the now slightly spherical Napstablook once again as well. They then widened their eyes when a couple of seconds later, they had heard another clang.

Weeks had passed, and Mettaton already went from a slim android to an overweight blob of a robot. His thighs were three times their regular size, he had gotten a second chin, with a third threatening to arrive soon. However, his gut was the one that was becoming the main attraction, almost ready to reach the ground. Napstablook, on the other hand, had already gotten near-immobile, what from lying down out of his usual sadness now even worse.

Meanwhile, Preyy, the perpetrator of all this, had come in the room to add in a security camera and speaker. This, of course, made the two even more paranoid. The snake-like monster was now completely watching them 1984-style and their addiction was getting even worse. The process was repeated over and over and over again. Everytime they heard a clang, they'd immediately go after and open the box, revealing either burgers, fries, pizza, chicken, liters of soda, and other fattening stuff, the two would always devour until there was nothing left, and then they would feel sick to their stomachs and puking their guts out.

The two had completely lost hope for freedom, completely accepting their fate of possibly dying of serious health problems.

Outside the area, Undyne had organized an investigation. Ever since the monsters were out of the underground, Undyne had become a police officer. It was only months until she had become a lieutenant. The fish monster was pretty damn good at her job. Alphys became more and more worried throughout the days of Mettaton and Napstablook's disappearance. Very plan for new MTT performance was cancelled until they would be found, but the chances were slowly becoming lower and lower…

Then Undyne and Alphys looked through the security cameras of what happened the night before they went missing.

"So… that purple snake girl just knocked them out like that? She just dragged them both away without anyone noticing?"

"Alcohol was being handed out at the show, so they were probably too wasted to think it was real…"

"Stupid, but understandable. Do you think we can track her down?"

"Absolutely, I'll tell everyone in the department immediately."

To be continued...


End file.
